


kp番外

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	kp番外

番外

 

大场诚不是一个有些远大到不切实际的抱负的孩子，也许因为深受作为拉面店老板老实稳重的父亲的影响，诚原本的未来规划实际到不像是一个国中生——如果这称得上人生规划的话——进入一流大学，毕业后进入商社，然后和像自己亲友那样温柔的女孩子结婚，共同抚养两三个孩子。

如同他父亲期待的那样。

也许因为从小就没有母亲的缘故，诚特别的黏自己的父亲，所以当继母被父亲介绍给他的时候，诚是非常抗拒的。继母是个性格大大咧咧却又温柔可亲的女人，诚对于母亲没有什么记忆，可是如果要说的话，他能想象到的母亲也就是继母这个样子了。

父亲拍着诚的肩膀，说你要和继母好好相处，不要闹小孩子脾气。

诚当时不情不愿的应了，他总是在父亲面前特别的乖巧，不愿意惹父亲不高兴，对于一个十多岁的单亲家庭的孩子来说，父亲几乎就等同于整个世界了。所以每当棒球社的朋友们都说着要打进全国大赛要去甲子园要去职业联赛的时候，诚只是微笑着应着，却把空闲的时间都用来刻苦学习。最初选择棒球社，也不过是因为从小和忙碌的父亲在一起玩耍的时候多半都是抛接球，让他对于这颗白色小球很有好感。

那天早晨诚接到了修和学院恭喜他通过了转学测试的电话，那是父亲给他选的非常优秀的私立学校，诚本身并不想转学，甚至暗暗期待着考试能够不予通过，这样他就能在不违背父亲的同时继续跟朋友们一起念书。

不过看着本来因为昨天营业到深夜而疲惫的父亲喜笑颜开的样子，诚又忍不住也跟着开心起来。

大场卫嘱咐他放学早点回来，要给他开一个小小的庆祝会，诚踩着自行车下坡的时候却被突然出现在他面前的小孩子吓了一跳，差点把自己连带着自行车一起摔出去才堪堪躲过了小孩子。

“……小朋友你怎么一个人在这里？”

那孩子看起来特别的瘦弱，脸上一点血色都没有，穿着儿童款式的病号服从宽大的袖口伸出来的小胳膊就好像下一秒就要折断一样，对于诚的问话没有半点回应，只睁着漂亮的大眼睛毫无情绪的看着诚。

是被吓到了吧。

这样想着，诚忍不住心生愧疚起来，把自行车丢在一边蹲下身平视那孩子，问他叫什么名字。

“留加……”

如同蚊子嘤咛一样的声音勾起了诚的同情，在询问小朋友父母在哪里家在哪里对方都没有回应之后，诚向他伸出了自己的手。

“那么留加君，要跟我去我家么？”

冰冷的如同没有温度的小手在迟疑了片刻之后握住了诚的手，然后就整个被握进诚温暖的手心里。

 

堂本留加从小就知道自己跟周围的小孩子不一样，不是因为他没有父亲，也不是因为他对于自己唯一的母亲并没有任何感情。

那时候他的户籍上还写着影山留加，随母姓，身边的人总会在得知这件事情的时候露出怜悯的表情，至于他母亲那些情人，更是会摸着他的脑袋说以后我就是留加君的爸爸了。留加总是会跑开，也不怕那些人生气，恐怕他母亲也不在意这些男人。从他知道钱这种东西的意义之后，他就知道自己的亲生父亲来头不小，至少留给了他母亲足够安稳度过一生的资金。所以外人既厌恶又同情的说着留加君的妈妈也不容易的时候，留加只是觉得好笑。

他意识到自己跟别的孩子不一样的时候，正好是五岁生日过去没多久。几个孩子被高年级的学生堵在学校的角落里，让他们拿出口袋里的零花钱来，留加根本就不像其他同学那样恐惧，只是平静的把口袋里的钱交出去。也许是有一个孩子被吓到了挣扎的很激烈，有个没轻没重的高年生随手用球棒打在了那孩子的脑袋上，顿时献血四溅。其他孩子都吓得哭着跑开了，只剩下留加蹲在晕倒的那孩子身边，伸手去碰触还温热的液体。

他不觉得可怕，甚至觉得眼前的景象让他觉得兴奋，从指尖传来的温度让他觉得很舒服。

可惜那之后他连外界环境都不能接触了。

他亲爱的母亲表现的像任何一个柔弱又坚强的单亲母亲一样，愤怒的斥责着学校的安保措施，然后在学校不住的道歉中为他转了学。

实际上他却被他母亲关在了家里，那个平日里漂亮又精致的女人披头散发的摁住他的肩膀，连语调也变得尖利起来。

“魔鬼，你和那家伙一样是魔鬼。”

他猜那家伙是指他的亲生父亲。

不过他没机会再见到他了，在被囚禁在家里动辄被打骂三年以后，来家里带走他的是另一个男人——或者说那个人还穿着学生的制服，怎么看都不会是自己的父亲。

虽然他们真的长得很相似。

那个男人说他是堂本光一，血缘上来说是他的叔叔，还告诉他他的爷爷也活着。

“影山留加，你可以自己选择，要么跟着我，要么我送你回本家，也就是你祖父那里。”

因为身上有伤，身体状况也特别差，留加从那个家里出来就被送到了医院。好几天之后那个叫堂本光一的男人再次出现的时候，就把这个选择题放在了他面前。

“无所谓。”

“这么说吧，如果你选择回本家，以后你就是堂本组人见人爱的小少爷，如果你选择跟着我，恐怕就得在这个医院接着住下去。”

留加选择了后者，改成了和光一一样的姓氏，作为他的儿子重新有了身份。

他只是怕麻烦而已。

光一带着堂本刚来得时候，留加是故意打碎盘子的，他就是觉得这个堂本刚对于他父亲来说很特别，这让他觉得不舒服——而这种不舒服让他感觉陌生。

堂本刚很长一段时间在留加眼里就像是这个世界的异类一样，他看的懂对自己冷嘲热讽的母亲，排斥自己的同学，冷漠却有时候还是会关心他的父亲，唯独看不懂这个明明跟他毫无关系，却说想带自己回家的堂本刚。不管自己怎么表现出排斥和恶意，对方都温柔的笑着，圆滚滚的眼底只有疼惜，这让留加很不舒服。

更想不明白的是，明明跟自己才是一个世界的父亲，在堂本刚面前就好像变成了另一个人一样。

所以那天他偷偷的溜出了医院，一个人在街上瞎晃悠。

上坡的时候突然有辆自行车从坡顶冲下来，留加没躲，反正他也没地方去——却没想到对方宁可摔倒也要避开他，第一时间也是先跑过来看他有没有什么事情。

又一个异类。

留加抬头打量着眼前的人，对方圆滚滚的眼睛却让他立刻联想到了另一个人。

“那么留加君，要跟我去我家么？”

他伸出了手，然后立刻就被柔软又温暖的手握住了，对方把他抱上自行车的后座，并且嘱咐他拉紧他的衣服，然后把他带回了家。

留加靠在诚因为一路飞奔而冒着热气的后背上，小手紧紧的攥着诚的衣角，一直到到了大场家也不肯放开。

02

大场诚没有预料到，父亲托尽了关系花光家里积蓄把他送进的修和学院，会成为他生命里一个永远也抹不去的噩梦。

时至他到了当时父亲那般年纪，每当天气特别糟糕的日子，他还是会在梦里梦到当初发生的事情。梦里不会出现特别具体的情节，可是那种压抑和绝望，那种被背叛被怀疑的感觉，却从来都没有因为事情的解决而消散过。这种时候留加总是陪在他身边，如今留加也是快三十岁的人了，却每到此时还是显得手足无措。他总是抱着大口喘息着一头冷汗的诚，轻轻拍着诚的后背等他恢复平静。有时候也会恨恨的说父亲做的太轻了，要换他就得让那些人一辈子生不如死。

诚摇头说都过去了，算了吧。心里却在苦笑，他没办法告诉留加，这些梦魇的始作俑者，实际上并不是那些伤害他的人，而是现在留加也同样叫着父亲的，他的亲生父亲。

同学的排挤和殴打，老师的阴谋体罚和纵容，确确实实对他造成了身体上的伤害。可是真正让他陷入绝望的，是他的父亲大场卫。每当他心生退意，每当他旁敲侧击的跟父亲说在学校过得非常糟糕时，那双曾经温柔注视着他的眼睛就会充满了失望。他不敢说出真相，他怕看到父亲失望的眼神，他怕连父亲也会说为什么别人都没事就只有你被针对。

演变到后来被老师同学栽赃陷害时，诚想，哪怕父亲说一句我相信你，他日后的日子都不会过得那么痛苦。

“我怎么会教出你这样的儿子？！”

故作轻松的解释，心底呐喊着的拜托你相信我，换来的只是父亲失望的责骂甚至是责打。诚被父亲一巴掌打得倒在地上的时候想，如果他父亲此刻蹲下来拉开他的衣襟，就能看到他满身的伤痕。

然而父亲只是丢下这么一句话就扬长而去。

继母温言宽慰了几句，到底还是离开去劝解他父亲。诚就那么倒在冰冷的地板上，他甚至感觉自己的呼吸都开始困难起来，浑身上下的伤口都开始剧烈的疼痛起来，却加起来都比不上心口的疼痛。

他后来还是好好上学了，连他认为最后能帮他一把的刚先生也觉得事情没那么严重，只是拜托了警察来接送他。诚知道这已经是一个熟人能够做到的极致了，连他的父亲都不愿救他，又怎么能够奢望别人。

他认命了，甚至自暴自弃的想，来啊，你们还能有什么招数，大不了这条命我也不要了。

留加溜到学校来找他那次，如果不是留加被打了，他甚至不打算做出任何反抗，他已经累了，连反抗的理由都找不到了。可是留加还是个小孩子，诚把留加牢牢的护在身体下，哪怕钢管打在他背上有多疼也不肯放松一点——这些伤害，由我一个人来承担就够了。

留加从前对于学习是没有半点兴趣的，刚为此头疼了很久，但是在修和学院的事情过后，留加却突然对学习上了心。

“怎么了，觉得你父亲当时特别帅是不是？”

事后刚这么打趣过他，那时候他已经会好好的叫刚papa，会接受对方对自己的好，留加有时候甚至会觉得刚比光一更像是跟自己有血缘关系的那个。

留加没有回答他papa的问题，只是撒娇一样任凭刚揉他的脑袋。

心里却是清楚的，在被诚死死的抱在怀里的时候，那种无能为力只能看着他被打的屈辱感他永远都不会忘记，绝对不要再有第二次。他不想再借助父亲的力量，而是想自己真正的强大起来，去保护诚。

03

堂本组分崩离析之后，诚又在家里住了三年，说是住在家里，实际上也就是自己家和堂本家来回住。本来光一买新的住处的时候给诚留了房间，说这里也是你的家，却被留加强行堆了乱七八糟的杂物，到底去了还得跟留加挤一张床。

留加的户籍改回了他原本的年纪，也就是他11岁那年，年满18岁的诚如父亲所愿的考进了一流的大学，不过他没有选择什么商科之类的，反而因为常跟光一和刚的朋友长濑有来往，选择了长濑以前学习过的医学。

 

“刚桑的身体也是时好时坏的，家里有个医生也不是坏事嘛。”

刚问起他怎么学了医科的时候，诚半撒娇着半认真的回答了这个问题，也许是15岁那一阵跟医院打了不少的交道，他总是觉得医生是个特别崇高的职业，也就对此心生向往。

其实家里的情况，并不能负担得起医学生昂贵的学费。父亲最初是反对的，觉得哪怕你当初救了人家家儿子，哪有什么都靠人家堂本家的道理。诚在心里苦笑，父亲还是一如既往的爱面子，难道他以后赚了钱不能还给堂本家么？更何况，在他心里，其实早已没办法对大场卫敞开心扉。

最后是光一出面跟大场卫交涉的。

“一来我们真的也把小诚当做自己的孩子，钱不钱的也不重要，二来他的成绩那么优秀，要是因为外界原因放弃多可惜。而且您知道我儿子那倔脾气，我要是不出这钱，我和他papa以后可就没安生日子过了。”

大场卫到底为了儿子的前途屈服了。

光一却在事后特地的叫诚出来，两个人单独的吃了一顿饭。诚知道，以光一先生的脾气，当初帮自己多半是因为刚先生的缘故，但他还是忍不住对光一心生亲近。而且这些年的相处，光一作为长辈也一直对自己非常好。

递过来的是一把钥匙。

“是车，不是什么特别好的车，但总归你18岁了可以考取驾照了，就想着送你一辆车。”

光一大概也不常送人礼物，钥匙就这么被直接放在诚面前。

“没跟刚说，不然他又要说我让你父亲难堪。小诚啊，刚想让你跟父亲和好也是好意，但我们绝没有强迫你的意思，我和刚，还有留加那小子，我们都是真心实意的把你当做一家人的。”

“我明白，光一桑，谢谢你。”

04

那辆普通的家用车诚开得很小心，保养得也很用心，到他医科大学毕业的时候，车子看起来也没有什么磨损。

留加却好像对这辆车意见很大，总是想方设法的想让诚换一辆新车。

“你看你都到医院上班了，还开这么一辆破车会让人笑话的！”

已经17岁的留加长成了一个高高瘦瘦的大男生，穿着白色的制服抱着书包坐在副驾驶上还一个劲儿的在念叨这件事情。

“这有什么可笑话的，还有我说你，校服扣子怎么扣的，你们学校教导主任居然也不批评你。”

把车子停在留加的高中门口，诚解下安全带凑过去把留加的衣领整理好，留加却拉住他的领带凑到他的脖颈出嗅了嗅。

“你抽烟了。”

用的是陈述句。

“每天就睡几个小时，不抽烟怎么保证精神，你以为谁都跟你一样过着轻松的校园生活啊。”

诚被他像小狗一样的动作逗笑，拍拍他的脑袋示意已经快到上课时间了。

留加就不高兴起来，诚总是这样把他当做小孩子看待，明明他都17岁却还是像他小时候那样拍他的头。而且他今天见到诚来接他的时候就已经很不高兴了，在进入医院工作之后，诚从学校的宿舍里搬了出来，本来留加满心想着诚会搬到自己家来，却没想到诚在医院附近自己租了一小间房子住着。

无论留加怎么晓之以情动之以理的说这样多浪费钱，而且忙起来连口热饭都吃不上，住在自己家里既方便又舒服的。

诚却油盐不进，被留加逼得狠了，就借口说自己作息不规律不想打扰他两位父亲休息。

留加这才作罢，这两天却又开始打着主意想搬去跟诚一起住。

认识这些年，诚哪里能不明白留加的心思。只是他现在一个人惯了，呆在那么温暖的堂本家的话，总让他觉得自己是个不合时宜的闯入者，哪怕堂本光一和堂本刚都待他极好。可是这些话不能跟留加说，这些年里留加收起了当初那些格格不入的黑暗面，真的老老实实上学过上了普通这个年级的孩子该有的日子，但是诚清楚，留加那种不安定的性格从来都没变过，如果跟他说了实话，恐怕留加想方设法也要搬来跟他一起住。

这是他绝不能放任发生的事情。

如果说现在的大场诚有什么秘密的话

——他喜欢留加，不是对于弟弟的喜欢，而是对于一个人的喜欢。

最初发现这份感情的时候他特别的恐慌，才会在堂本刚的一再邀请下依旧选择去外面租房子自己住，他很怕自己难以抑制对于留加的感情，尤其当留加对他表现出了超乎寻常的占有欲的时候。

留加是从什么时候开始长大了呢，抱在怀里的时候不再是小小软软的一团，蘑菇头的发型变成了清爽的短发，肉乎乎的脸也开始变得棱角分明起来，他变得比诚还要高了，开心的时候扑进诚怀里已经是他把诚抱起来，清瘦的少年因为长期的锻炼有着漂亮的肌肉，诚甚至连一起洗澡泡温泉这种事情都找借口回绝掉了。

他想不出自己会喜欢上留加的原因，甚至他有时候自暴自弃的想，哪怕是喜欢上当初救了自己的光一先生也比这样好，然后看着留加越来越像年轻时光一的脸，诚干脆连两位大人都躲避起来。

 

“诚……你到底在逃避什么？”

出乎诚意料的，留加没有再像之前那样撒娇着缠着他要搬来一起住，而是收起了脸上嘻嘻哈哈的表情，突然异常严肃的看向诚。

“你这孩子……”

“我17岁了，我爸在我这个年纪已经开始组建自己的公司了，诚，不要把我当成孩子。”

大场诚叹气，如果你不是个小孩子我倒是不用这么纠结了。

“后天是周末，我在家等你过来，我觉得我们有必要好好谈谈。”

学校已经响起了上课铃声，留加拉开车门把自己的书包单手拎着，然后往车里探进头为这段谈话做了一个结束。

04

大场诚原本在赴约与否上犹豫不决，毕竟看留加的意思是要在家里谈，堂本夫夫都是心细的人，他不想被他们看出什么端倪来，自己能有现在的生活有很大一部分来自那两个人的关照，而自己却对对方未成年的儿子抱有龌龊的想法？

诚不想看到那两个人对他露出失望的神色，就好像当初他父亲一样。

同事的邀约给了他拒绝留加的借口，新进的一帮实习医生要一起去喝酒，要想跟大家保持良好的同事关系，拒绝这种聚会明显不是明智的选择，诚在心里说服了自己。

——临时有事，改天再约。

发了这样简短的信息之后，诚就像是逃避一样的关上了手机，跟着同事们去了提前预约好的夜总会。实际上他并不喜欢这种乱糟糟的地方，烟草混合着酒气还有香水味儿对于他来说就像是鼻子在遭受着酷刑，只是他早就习惯了不管何时都笑脸迎人，端着酒杯窝在角落里看着同事们叫来陪酒女时也只是礼貌性的摇摇头表示他就算了。

但是那些女孩子们既然过来了就不可能轻易放过他，胆子最大的那个端着酒杯就坐在了他身边。诚一边礼貌的应付着，一边小心的躲着女孩子不断靠过来的身体，穿着暴露的女孩子一点也不小心自己的动作会露出什么，诚越躲她就靠的越近，身上的香水的味道熏得诚几乎想反胃吐出来。

“你在干嘛？”

听到熟悉的声音的时候大脑几乎短路了片刻，身体反应更灵敏的赶紧站起身把留加拉到一边去，秃自陷入愤怒中的少年根本听不进去他的话，只是不断重复着你推掉跟我的约就为了来这种地方跟那种女人亲亲我我么？

“留加，你这是什么用词……你……”

留加言语里的贬低让诚听着有些不舒服，诚然他刚刚也觉得女孩子那样的动作很不雅，可是到这种地方挣钱的女生多半都有着身不由己的理由，到底不至于这样贬低对方。听到他为陪酒女说话，留加看起来更生气了，也不管诚还在问他你怎么找到这里来的又是怎么进来的，径自扯着诚的衣袖往外走。

两个人相对无言的一直回到诚的住处。

“你到底闹什么小孩子脾气，我跟你说了我有事情，一声招呼都不打就走让同事们怎么想我？……留加，我不是故意爽约，只是这样的聚会真的没办法推掉……”

前半句还在生气后半句还是不忍心的放缓了语气，诚本来就是个温柔的性子，再加上对着留加他无论如何严肃不起来。可是温和下来的语气并没有缓解留加的愤怒，少年身上只穿着单薄的T恤，手放在身侧紧紧地攥成拳头，黑得发亮的眼睛直直的盯着诚。

“觉得那种地方有意思么？花钱给那种不知道被多少人睡过的女人你觉得有意思么？大场诚你都不觉得脏么？”

现在诚是真的生气了。

“钱是我自己挣得乐意花给谁那是我的事情，你要闹……”

这次留加甚至没有给他把话说完的机会，少年整个人扑过来，就像他小时候撒娇那样扑进诚的怀里，伸出双手勾住了诚的脖子——大场诚不知道这是不是可以算作吻，事实上他的感觉就像是被发怒的小兽咬了一样，留加湿热的嘴唇含着他的嘴唇，牙齿毫不客气的咬上去。

留加松开他的时候，诚只觉得自己整个身体都热得像要爆炸一样，少年清瘦的身体就在他的怀里，隔着薄薄的一层衣衫，他甚至能够清晰的感觉到对方身体的线条。

埋在脖颈里的少年发出的声音像是带着哭腔一样。

“我不脏，你抱我好不好？”

现在连大脑似乎都要炸掉了，从小腹烧上去的热度一点一点蚕食着诚的理智。偏偏在他想后退的时候留加抱得更用力了，本来房间就很小，从玄关挪两步进去就是床，少年借着比他高的身高把诚推倒在床上，然后自己跨坐了上去，胡乱的扯掉了诚的衣服，然后是自己的。

赤裸的肌肤相贴的那一刻，诚感觉到自己脑海里那根弦终究是断掉了。

他没主动，却开始配合着留加的动作，抱着留加的身体回应着甚至是主导着两个人的亲吻，诚微微的张开嘴任由留加毫无章法的吸允着他的口腔，然后伸出舌头勾着留加柔软的舌头缠绵。很快他就感觉到坐在他胯部的某个部位硬了起来，留加的动作越发的强硬，却也深深透露出一股迷茫来。

他猜，17岁的少年根本不知道接下来该怎么办，虽然他已经扯掉了两个人身上的衣服，虽然他能感觉到留加也被欲望晕染着。

“我讨厌你碰别人，诚是我的，是我一个人的。”

就是这样偏执的占有欲让他察觉到了希望，却又似乎每每活在绝望里。他想也许是因为当初自己保护了留加，才让这孩子一直对自己抱有这样的占有欲，可这不是他想要的回应。这样的占有欲就像是对待一个喜欢的玩具一样，可是他想要的，是爱情。

心口的抽痛浇灭了诚的热切。

他转过身让两个人都变成了侧身躺在床上，然后伸手握住了留加的下身，力度适中的揉捏着，男孩子黏腻的呻吟就在耳边响起来，却听得诚只觉得难以呼吸。很快留加就发泄了出来，经历人生第一次性高潮的少年粗重的呼吸着，整个身体都泛起红色来。诚想欺身去拿纸巾擦干净手上的黏腻，却被留加拉住了，对方又一次吻住了他的嘴唇。不得不说留加是很聪明的孩子，这么快他的吻技就提升到让诚也意乱情迷起来。然后就感觉自己的下身被少年的手握住了，对方模仿着他的动作套弄起来，涨的发疼的下身不久就交待了出去。

诚本来觉得到这里就结束了，可是还没等他缓过神来留加就又缠了过来，一条腿勾住他的大腿，整个人蹭进了他怀里，又硬起来的性器在他的小腹上磨蹭着。诚在要不要做下去里犹豫了片刻，他知道如果真的借此跟留加发生了这样的关系，只要他愿意，留加就会一辈子被绑在他的身边。

可是他不愿意，他宁可把这一次边缘性行为当做对于留加的性教育，也不想承认他对于留加抱有着这样的想法。他居然想把一个才十七岁的少年，用根本不是爱情的感觉禁锢在他身边。

诚夹紧了大腿，让留加涨大的性器能够夹在他的大腿根部，少年立刻心领神会的抽插起来。留加一边在他脖颈上，前胸上留下痕迹，一边摁着他的胯骨不知轻重的抽插着，诚只感觉大腿根部火辣辣的疼，他想，也许这种疼痛是上天对于他的惩罚，对于他抱有这样不洁的想法的惩戒，这次持续的时间要比之前长，留加最后狠狠的挺送了几下，然后射了出来。高潮之后的留加就趴在诚的身上，有一搭没一搭的磨蹭着诚的身体不愿意起来。

最后睡着的时候还在念叨，诚是我一个人的。

05

那晚之后，留加能够明显感觉到诚对他的躲避。

对于要不要再去找诚，他自己却开始犹豫起来，他想要一直呆在诚身边这是肯定的，可是诚是不是这样想的呢？自己那天那样对待了诚，对方是不是觉得连以前的关系都没办法维系了，才会一直躲着自己。

留加对于自己偏执的占有欲是很清楚的，刚papa以前旁敲侧击的提醒过他，诚有自己的生活，并不是围着他一个人转的，让他不要冒昧地去干扰诚。甚至连父亲都跟他谈过这件事情，当时父亲是怎么说得来着？

“诚那孩子经历过校园欺凌之后，性子闷了很多，他觉得是我们家救了他，对你也是予与予求。他已经很难去相信别人，所以你要把握好交往的分寸，不要让他有压力。”

对于诚对自己家怀有感激这件事情留加是很清楚的，诚学医有一半是因为刚时好时坏的身体，光一送他的车也是小心的开了很多年。而对于自己，留加也是很清楚的，哪怕是自己父亲送给诚的车被他倍加珍惜，他也忍不住不高兴。讨厌诚对别人好，讨厌诚跟别人交往，甚至讨厌有人出现在诚的世界里，他是恨不得大场诚的人生里只有他一个人存在的。

这样苦恼的时候，留加只能转移了自己的注意力。

实际上他也有自己的秘密。

经历过当年的一些事，留加很清楚仅靠面上的力量是根本不够保护他想要保护的人的。在堂本家分崩离析之后，世人都以为整个诺大的堂本组就这样消失于历史长河中，然而事实上，堂本组的残余势力已经被他接手了。堂本大介总是留着一些后手的心腹，当对方找上门来的时候，留加毫不犹豫的答应了。当年那些事情的牵涉面太广，他实在无法相信警察会提供及时有用的帮助。知道这件事情的只有他父亲堂本光一，留加跟他提起这件事情的时候，光一默许了，条件是不能让刚知道。

留加早就知道会是这样，他父亲跟他一样是不留下后路没办法安心的人，但是刚一心想让堂本留加过上正常孩子的生活，他和他的父亲都不愿意让刚失望，于是就形成了这样的默契。

当然现在的堂本组也不仅仅是原先的势力，木村和中居没有孩子，他们原先手里的那些东西也都交给了留加，现在被留加整合起来创建了新的组织，表面上有自己的组长，事实上背后听命于留加。堂本光一是彻底的金盆洗手了，每天就是在公司朝九晚五的打卡，刚开了画廊，这两个人是一言不合就拎着行李箱出门旅游去了。所以留加现在做什么都没人插手，他干脆连学校也不去了，就窝在组织的一个秘密安全屋里处理各种事情。

学校的老师哪里敢管他，不过各种事情压着难免就有失算，原本两位父亲会在周五中午到家，留加迷迷糊糊的记成了周六，周五晚上的时候电话就打了过来。

“留加？你怎么这么晚了还没回家？诚那边？可是小诚下午才跟我通过电话啊没提到你要过去。”

要是电话是光一打来的，留加还敢理直气壮的说他在忙，可偏偏刚语气温柔又透露着担心，生怕自己的儿子出什么事情，他只能支支吾吾半天说不出所以然来。

“刚，来电话给我我跟他说，兴许住同学家呢，这么大的人了能有什么事情。”

心里盘算着自家儿子大概在组织里待着，光一本来是想帮他解围，谁成想刚不仅没有把电话给他，反而还瞪了他一眼。

“这么晚不回家还不叫有事情，你能不能关心一下儿子，行了洗澡水我放好了赶紧泡澡去，我自己跟留加说。”

堂本光一摊摊手，听话的拿了毛巾去浴室——这可不是他不帮忙，刚就是认准了自己觉得留加出不了什么事情，本来也就是，以留加现在的实力，他不把别人怎么样就不错了。结果当光一洗了澡出来，却看到他的另一半正盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着抱枕不知道在发呆想些什么。

“怎么了？”

挨着刚坐下之后，刚从善如流的站起身接过光一手里的毛巾帮他擦拭起了头发，叹气了好几下才终于开了口。

“留加说他在同学家……”

“这不是很正常嘛？”

“他说……女同学……”

想起自己儿子刚刚支支吾吾欲言又止的表现，刚心里出现了点家有吾子初长成的落寂。光一却差点呛住，找什么借口不好偏偏说这个，看你papa回头逼问你是什么样的女孩子你要怎么回答。

“留加都17了，就真的……也正常。”

“我倒不是说这个……”刚又叹了口气，停下手里的动作重新坐回了沙发上，光一揽过他的腰把刚整个人圈进自己怀里，鼻尖在刚的侧脸上蹭了蹭。

“唉……本来也不是我们能插手的事情，只是我看着留加对小诚那个样子，诚对留加也是……就觉得是不是两个孩子有些什么……”

放松身体把自己的体重全部交付给恋人，刚还是说出了内心的挣扎。留加从小到大朋友也不是没有，只不过他对诚那种独一份的感情再也没有给过任何人。而诚也一向对留加特别好，他也因此想过这两个孩子的以后，没有说是因为毕竟是孩子们自己的事情，插手总是不好的。

“你要相信留加能处理好，不是还有小诚嘛，那孩子一向让人放心，别瞎操心吓唬自己了。”

光一这么安慰了恋人，回头却还是去敲打了自家儿子。

“不是我说，你对诚到底是怎么样的想法？”

留加就不肯说话，低头看着地板就是不配合。

“得了，我送诚那辆车你瞅着机会就要踢两脚的不顺眼，你要说你拿他当哥哥，你自己信么？”

考虑到不解决这个问题日后自家恋人还会不断的烦恼，光一决定当一次自家儿子的感情导师。

“可是……不想把诚卷进来……”

堂本光一忍无可忍的一巴掌拍在留加脑袋上。

“我当初要也这么想，你papa现在孩子都会走路了还用在这儿担心你？留加，你是个聪明孩子，诚是什么样的想法，你要自己去感受，不要自顾自的就为两个人的未来做什么决定。”

06

留加在心底是一直很崇拜他父亲的，于是那天谈话之后他仔细的想过了光一跟他说得话。

放任诚和别的女人结婚生子？不，他只要想到诚牵别人的手，像那天吻他那样吻别人，他就恨不得一枪毙了对方，他根本做不到放手。

时机来得很突然。

那天留加在诚住处附近溜达——他最近都是这么干的，然后注意到有个黑影在诚家门口鬼鬼祟祟的，那个黑影逐渐靠近后去敲诚家的门，借着灯光留加看清楚了对方的样子——那是张他不会忘记的脸，当初诚在修和学院遭受到那些非人的经历的罪魁祸首，新见悦男。几乎是在诚开门的同时留加快步跑上二楼诚的房间，从背后把人放倒在了地上。

“有什么……啊？留加？”

顾不得跟诚解释什么，留加一边死死的把新见摁在地上，一边把他手里的刀夺了过来抵在新见的脖子上，一切都发生的太快了，直到这时候诚才看清被摁在地上不断挣扎的人是谁，不由得退了好几步捂住了嘴。

“我口袋里的手机，通话记录第三个号码播出去，让他们立刻派人过来。”

失了分寸的诚只能一步步按照留加的指示来，拨通电话之后把手机放在留加嘴边，留加简单的交待了几句之后就示意他可以把电话拿开了。诚整个人都处在懵懵的状态，不一会儿就有两个黑西装的男人出现带走了新见。

“留加……你……”

“堂本组的旧势力。”

“你从来没说过……”

留加把一直握在手里的刀丢到一边，伸手握住了诚还颤抖着的手，坚定地看向他。

“我需要力量保护你，而你不需要知道，这些我来承担就好了。”

“可是……”

差点目睹诚被伤害的留加其实也心有戚戚，他不肯听诚再多问些什么，而是伸手扶住诚的后颈用嘴唇堵住了诚的话，一直吻到两个人都有些呼吸不稳，诚坐在床边，紧紧牵着留加的手。

“你今天怎么会突然跑过来？”

“其实我在你楼下徘徊了好几天了。”

“什么？你不回家也没人管？”

留加吐了吐舌头，老实交代自己跟自己papa说在同学家，还是女同学。

“你什么时候还有可以留宿的女同学了？”

再说下去这个话题就没完没了了，留加才不是那么有耐心的人，他再次倾身把诚推倒在床上，整个人压了上去。

“这次我有做好功课。”

“哈？”

留加一边吮吸着诚的嘴唇，一边手已经伸进了诚的衣摆里，修长的手指拨弄着诚胸前的凸起，引来诚不住的轻喘。

“我给过你机会，可是你根本照顾不好自己，一点防备心都没有。诚，你再也没有机会逃开了，这辈子，你都是我一个人的。”

看的那些乱七八糟的碟片派上了用场，留加也不管诚的回复是什么，简单粗暴的就扯掉了诚的外裤，伸手隔着内裤在诚的性器上揉捏。衣服被揉的乱糟糟的然后推到了胸部以上，留加埋头在上面，柔软的舌尖轻轻的舔舐过去，诚的身体就跟着轻颤起来。

“唔唔……留加…别……”

嘴里说着别，身体却忍不住的向留加的方向靠近，诚抱着留加的腰，腿勾在大腿根上，两个人涨起的下身就这么互相摩擦着，内裤上很快就留下水渍。最先是诚先忍不住伸手拽掉了两个人最后一件遮挡物，他等这一天也很久了，久到手掌触摸着少年肌肉的肌理都觉得后背战栗起来。留加伸手握住诚的性器，有些粗暴的来回撸，手指捏着龟头摩擦，在感觉到诚的腰都整个拱起来之后故意用力捏在阴囊上，诚颤抖着喷射出来。

这还只是开始，留加沾满了精液的手向后摸到了诚的后穴，试着戳了几下之后塞进了第一根手指，诚抱着留加的脖子一边承受着他轻咬在自己胸口一边挺着腰努力的想放松下来。直到勉勉强强塞进第三根指头，就已经耗尽了留加的耐力，他抽出手指，看着诚的后穴不断的收缩着，将自己涨大的性器抵了上去。

“疼……留…留加……”

没有完整被拓展的后穴根本无法容纳留加的下身，诚只觉得痛得像身体要被撕裂一样，偏偏这时候初尝情事的少年早就被情欲冲昏了头脑，硬是抵在后穴上想要把自己挤进去。诚摁住留加的肩膀让两个人换了个体位，自己跨坐在了留加的胯骨上，然后在留加准备进行下一步动作以前先低下头吻住了对方的嘴唇，一边吸允着柔软的内腔一边牵起留加还沾着精液的手来到了自己的身后，像是引导一般的握着留加的手在后穴里来回抽插。

还是不够。

诚向后退跪在了留加两腿之间，低头毫不犹豫的含住了对方的下身，柔软的舌头来回舔舐着，感受到身下的人整个身体都绷紧起来。一只手撑在床板上，另一只手伸到身后自己拓展着小穴，终于在感觉到差不多的时候，诚松开了嘴里留加的性器，自己小心的坐了上去。

初次承受这样的冲击的后穴依旧很紧，诚只感觉自己后背一阵一阵的发软，咬着嘴唇狠狠心坐了下去，身体被贯穿的那一刻疼痛和满足几乎是同时席卷了他的全身。低下头，却看到留加的脸上已经不知道是汗水还是泪水，对方抬手把诚的刘海别在耳后，然后牵起诚的手轻轻落下一吻。

温情的诚想哭。

再接着就是仿佛没有尽头的抽插，留加把诚压在身下狠狠的摁着他的胯骨，把自己的欲望送进诚的身体里。高温紧致的小穴吸允着留加的下身，让他几乎感觉自己要把诚整个融进自己的身体里。高潮来临的时候，诚的双腿紧紧勾着留加的腰，因为欲望而变得迷蒙起来的眼睛望着拧着眉头的留加，感受到一股热流冲进自己身体里之后，诚也忍不住哭了出来。

“把我捆在你身边一辈子吧，永远不要放开我。”

情事之后的声音很沙哑，再加上带着哭腔，让留加揽在他腰上的手臂忍不住一紧。

“你要做好一辈子都被禁锢在我身边的觉悟，永远都别想反悔。”

07

互相表白了心意，该做的不该做的也都做了，自从那天之后留加就彻底住在了诚家里。跟他两位父亲说的是他才不要在家里当电灯泡，诚还可以帮他辅导功课。至于事实，当然是食髓知味，每天只要诚在家里就缠着诚，最后每每都能得逞。诚虽然嘴上说着你给我节制一点，却也一样对于现在的情况很满足。

被抱着的感觉，总归让他觉得自己不是一个人孤独的活着。

他们没跟别人提起过这件事情，诚是真的不知道该怎么跟光一和刚开这个口，留加是彻底就把他两位父亲丢在了脑后。

先知道这件事情的人是堂本光一。

秋末时节刚做了很多能即食或者稍微加热就能吃的东西，交代他去公司的路上给诚和留加带过去。盘算着两个人总该有一个人应该在的光一也没提前打电话，七点钟的时候去敲了诚住处的门。

来开门的却是他儿子，不仅如此，只穿睡裤的留加光裸的背上赫然有着手指印和指甲刮过的痕迹，锁骨附近还有吻痕——要是不知道这是什么情况他也就不是堂本光一了。所以光一下意识的就想探头去看内室，刚看到床上裹在被子里的人影时，留加就整个人挡在了他面前。

“他还在睡，有什么事我们出去说。”

留加关上了大门，几分钟之后换好衣服又出来，小心的关上门之后跟光一去了最近的家庭餐厅。

“反正你也看见了……就是这样。”

光一无奈又生气又忍不住想笑，这小子这么像他，他就早该想到留加不会等太久，只不过没想到这家伙在自己父亲面前被抓包了之后还一副你很烦你干嘛打扰我们睡觉的样子。

“多久了？”

“一个月了吧……”

所以一个月了都没想着跟他们说一声，很好，堂本留加你真的长大了，翅膀硬了。

“那你准备怎么跟刚说？”

满脸无所谓的少年终于露出了情绪波动，他向来是敢在光一面前袒露出真正的自己，也不是说在刚面前会藏着掖着，只是多少会乖巧懂事些。他知道刚希望他好好念书，能有一个正常的人生轨迹——这个正常里绝不包括进入黑道。不是没尝试过，只是到底他的性格如此，非要强硬的改变也没用，这样他就更不想一直关心他的papa失望。

“父亲……papa那边，我会自己说的，拜托你不要告诉他。”

光一点点头，真的让自己来说他也不知道该怎么开口，刚那个个性就喜欢多想，自己去说了他又肯定会胡思乱想的觉得是不是留加不愿意亲自跟他讲，然后反思他是不是管留加管的太严格了，再接着牵扯出一堆的疑问来。

总之决定先举行一次阔别已久的四个人的晚餐。

光一下班回家的时候诚已经到了，好久没跟诚好好说说话的刚拉着诚坐在沙发上问长问短的关心他的日常生活，看见光一回来了就摆摆手让他去看厨房里汤炖的怎么样了。留加也差不多是这个时候进的门，一进来就一溜烟的跑进厨房里工作装作要帮忙的样子，实际上偷偷的趴在门边偷听客厅里的谈话。

“你跟诚怎么说的？”

“他说他要亲自跟你俩说，让我别插手……今天我papa心情怎么样？”

光一把炉台上的火关掉，指使着留加去把盘子从柜子里取出来。实际上这次晚餐是刚提议的，光一想他心里大概能猜到发生了什么事情，只是等着两个孩子自己跟他开口而已。虽然他一直跟留加说要他不要随意干扰诚的生活，但如果两个孩子真的两情相悦决定在一起，他们两个人都不会有什么反对意见的。

“诚啊，这些年来我和光一是真的把你当做我们自己的孩子。”

“我知道……”

“你不知道，”刚伸出手来拂过了诚的刘海，他第一次见这孩子的时候他还只是一个十五岁的少年，穿着制服眨着漂亮的眼睛又乖巧又礼貌，大概就是那个年纪的少年最好的样子。他也亲眼见着这个孩子因为遭遇过那些痛苦的事情而变的沉闷起来，疏远自己身边的人把自己封闭起来，甚至连亲生父亲也推到一边去。他们总说留加只肯对着诚敞开所有心扉，其实诚对着留加何尝不是如此。“如果你真的知道，你就不会犹犹豫豫一直逃避自己内心的感情。”

“刚桑……”

“傻孩子，我看着你们两个人长大，什么东西躲得过我的眼睛？你来了之后一直欲言又止，留加一回家就溜进厨房找他父亲，我还能猜不到到底发生了什么？”

“留加，你也给我出来。”

留加灰溜溜地从厨房里走出来，光一端着汤锅跟在后面，却被无端地瞪了一眼。

“你知情不报的事我们回头再说。”

光一瘪嘴，要不是因为你儿子那么郑重的拜托了，我至于知情不报吗？

“留加，诚，我不问你们是怎么开始的。该怎么说，这个气氛是不是太严肃了？其实我只是想说只要你们觉得幸福，其他的一切都不重要。”

刚伸手牵过诚的手，又牵过留加的手，然后将他们两个人的手握在一起。

“我们四个人是一家人，不管你们两个人是什么关系都不会改变这个事实。”

饭后刚赶着两个人出去散步，留下他和光一在家里刷碗。

“话说怎么看都应该那两个混蛋小子在这里刷碗吧？”

然后小腿就被不轻不重的踹了一脚，这么多年过去了，每当刚表现出自己不满的时候，这都是他最常做的动作。

“自己交代吧，都瞒着我什么了。”

放下手里的碗从身后抱住刚，光一沾着泡沫的手握住了了刚同样沾着泡沫的手，下巴就这么抵在刚的肩膀上。

“老实交代可以从轻发落吗？”

“我考虑看看。”

“他俩今天肯定在家里睡，你不能让我当着儿子的面睡沙发吧？”

“不，其实可以你和留加睡沙发，我和诚睡卧室聊聊天。”

光一拧起眉头来，不满的用头发去蹭刚露出来的脖颈，刚侧过头想躲，却又因为整个人都在他的怀里躲不开，只好用没沾上泡沫的手腕去推光一的脑袋，没成想对方抱得更紧了，轻柔的吻落在刚的侧颈上。

“行了你别闹了等会儿他俩回来了……”

“爸外面下雨了衣服……”

探进脑袋来的留加看着眼前洗个碗都要抱在一起的父亲们，生硬的顿了一顿，一副我什么都没看见的表情退出去拉着诚院子里收衣服。

“诚啊，待会不管我爸怎么说，我们绝不回来住。住你那儿挺好的，不然我重新找个大点的地儿也行。”

诚不明所以地眨眨眼睛。

“为什么？”

“不过如果你被闪瞎了这么多年想反击回去的话，其实我也没什么意见。”

08

“话说你当初到底是怎么看出来他俩已经捅破那层窗户纸的？”

“诚的手腕上有淤青，应该是被什么柔软东西绑住之后留下的，而且他坐在沙发上的姿势明显腰不太舒服……要么说留加不愿意搬回来住呢，儿子长大了觉得他爸爸多余了啊。”

——其实我也觉得他蛮多余的。

光一没接话，揽过刚的腰把他整个人抱进自己的怀里。

终于可以享受无尽的二人生活了，幸福。

以上，堂本父子共同的内心独白。


End file.
